Cars 4 (2021 Disney and Pixar animated film)
Cars 4 is to be an upcoming Disney and Pixar animated movie taking place where 2011's Cars 2 and 2017's Cars 3 had left off, starring the voice talents from Cathy Cavadini, Elizabeth Daily, Tara Strong, Grey Delisle, Owen Wilson, Larry the Cable Guy, Bonnie Hunt, Cheech Marin, Michael Wallis, Lloyd Sherr, Paul Dooley, John Ratzenberger, Jenifer Lewis, Katherine Helmond, Tony Shalhoub, Guido Quaroni, Richard Kind, Edie McClurg, Cristela Alonzo, Craig Ferguson, Armie Hammer, Michael Caine, Emily Mortimer, Chris Cooper, Michael J. Fox, Tom Hanks, Tim Allen, Michael Imperioli, John Mainirei, Stanley Townsend, Kelsey Grammer, Jack Black, Jim Parsons, Arnold Schwarzenegger, Tom Magliozzi (archive recordings), Ray Magliozzi, Michael Keaton, Bob Costas, Darrell Waltrip, John Turturro, Keith Wickham, Antonio Banderas, Dan Castellaneta, Hank Azaria, Lewis Hamilton, Lindsey Collins, Elissa Knight, E.J Holowicki, Jonas Rivera, Adrian Ochoa, Lou Romano, Reese Witherspoon, Jerome Ranft, Emily Blunt, Jerry Seinfeld, James McAvoy, Jeff Gordon, Jon Cryer, Dane Cook, Mason Vale Cotton, Bailee Madison, Denis Leary, David Cross, Salma Hayek, Johnny Depp, Sig Hansen, Jack Nicholson, Eddie Murphy, Stacy Keach, Ned Beatty, Richard Wilson, Jay Leno, Priynaka Chopra, Julia Louis-Dreyfus, Kevin Costner, John Cleese, Cedric the Entertainer, Teri Hatcher, Brad Garrett, Dale Earnhardt, Jr., Flo Rida, Joe Mantegna, Peter Jacobson, Eddie Izzard, Thomas Kretschmann, Santino Fontana, Kate Micucci, Amy Poehler, Richard Petty, Humpy Wheeler, Robert Pattinson, Will Smith, Nathan Lane, Ernie Sabella, Raymond Ochoa, Teresa Gallagher, John Michael Higgins, and Kevin Spacey. It is to be put in movie theaters on June 18, 2021. Cast Cathy Cavadini as Linda McQueen (Lightning McQueen Jr.'s younger sister and the main protagonist of the film. She is painted electric blue and she is the daughter of Sally Carrera and Lightning McQueen.) (voice) Elizabeth Daily as Lightning McQueen Jr. (Linda McQueen's older brother and the secondary protagonist of the film. He is painted violet and he is the son of Lightning McQueen and Sally Carrera.) (voice) Tara Strong as Candice (Linda McQueen and Lightning McQueen Jr.'s best friend and the deuteragonist of the film.) (voice) Grey Delisle as Jennifer (Candice's little sister and the secondary deuteragonist of the film. She is also best friends with Lightning McQueen Jr. and Linda McQueen and is painted teal.) (voice) Owen Wilson as Lightning McQueen (voice) Cristela Alonzo as Cruz Ramirez (voice) Larry the Cable Guy as Mater (voice) Bonnie Hunt as Sally Carrera (voice) Cheech Marin as Ramone (voice) Michael Wallis as Sheriff (voice) Lloyd Sherr as Fillmore (voice) Paul Dooley as Sarge (voice) John Ratzenberger as Mack (voice) Jenifer Lewis as Flo (voice) Katherine Helmond as Lizzie (voice) Tony Shalhoub as Luigi (voice) Guido Quaroni as Guido (voice) Richard Kind as Van (voice) Edie McClurg as Minny (voice) Craig Ferguson as Red (voice, finally speaking in this film) Armie Hammer as Jackson Storm (voice) Michael Caine as Finn McMissile (voice) Emily Mortimer as Holley Shiftwell (voice) Chris Cooper as Smokey (voice) Michael J. Fox as Nigel Gearsley (voice) Tom Hanks as Frank Pinkerton (voice) Tim Allen as Charlie Cargo (voice) Michael Imperioli as Tubbs Pacer (voice) John Mainieri as J. Curby Gremlin (voice) Stanley Townsend as Vladimir Trunkov (voice) Kelsey Grammer as Victor Hugo And Ivan (voice) Jack Black as Tom Diesel (voice) Jim Parsons as Ron Hover (voice) Arnold Schwarzenegger as Sven (voice) Tom Magliozzi as Rusty Rust-eze (voice, archive recordings) Ray Magliozzi as Dusty Rust-eze (voice) Michael Keaton as Chick Hicks (voice) Bob Costas as Bob Cutlass (voice) Darrell Waltrip as Darrell Cartrip (voice) John Turturro as Francesco Bernoulli (voice) Keith Wickham as Rip Clutchgoneski (voice) Dan Castellaneta as Shu Todoroki (voice) Hank Azaria as Max Schnell (voice) Lewis Hamilton as Lewis Hamilton (voice) Lindsey Collins as Mia (voice) Elissa Knight as Tia (voice) E.J Holowicki as DJ (voice) Jonas Rivera as Boost (voice) Adrian Ochoa as WIngo (voice) Lou Romano as Snot Rod (voice) Reese Witherspoon as Kathy Copter (voice) Emily Blunt as Katherine (voice) Jerry Seinfeld as Judge Honda (voice) James McAvoy as Prince Wheeliam (voice) Jeff Gordon as Jeff Gorvette (voice) Jon Cryer as Todd (voice) Dane Cook as Dusty Crophopper (voice) Mason Vale Cotton as Toby, a # 1 Lightning McQueen fan club member (voice) Bailee Madison as Melanie, another # 1 Lightning McQueen fan club member (voice) Denis Leary as Trev Diesel (voice) David Cross as Andy Gearsdale (voice) Salma Hayek as Carla Veloso (voice) Johnny Depp as General Achy (voice) Sig Hansen as Crabby the Boat (voice) Gabriel Iglesias as Ned and Zed (voice) Jack Nicholson as Al Oft (voice) Eddie Murphy as Murphy (voice) Stacy Keach as Skipper Riley (voice) Ned Beatty as Pope Pinion IV (voice) Richard Wilson as Chuck Manifold (voice) Jay Leno as Jay Limo (voice) Priyanka Chopra as Ishani (voice) Julia Louis-Dreyfus as Rochelle (voice) Kevin Costner as Delmer Skyslycer (voice) John Cleese as Bulldog (voice) Cedric the Entertainer as Leadbottom (voice) Teri Hatcher as Dottie (voice) Brad Garrett as Chug (voice) Dale Earnhardt, Jr. as Junior (voice) Jason Isaacs as Siddeley (voice) Bruce Campbell as Ken/Agent K (voice) Flo Rida as Falcon Bull (voice) Joe Mantegna as Grem (voice) Peter Jacobson as Acer (voice) Eddie Izzard as Miles Axlerod (voice) Kerry Washington as Natalie Certain (voice) Thomas Kretschmann as Professor Zundapp (voice) Santino Fontana as Charger (voice) Kate Micucci as Holley Shiftwell's mother (voice) Amy Poehler as Sally's younger sister (The same Porsche as Sally. But her paint is irish green) (voice) Richard Petty as Strip Weathers (voice) Humpy Wheeler as Tex Dinoco (voice) Robert Pattinson as Benny Brakedown (voice) Will Smith as Walmart Wally Nathan Lane as Milo (voice) Ernie Sabella as Jack Albertson (voice) Raymond Ochoa as Arlo-Mobile (voice) Teresa Gallagher as Mater's Computer Screen (voice) John Michael Higgins as Stanley (voice, in flashback memories) Kevin Spacey as himself (voice) Soundtrack This Is Me-Kesha, Keala Settle & Missy Elliott(Main Theme) Everybody Get Nuts-Luke Edgemon(remastered as Everybody Get Cars) Runway Romance-Brad Paisley We Are The Champions-Queen I Feel Fine-The Beatles It's Siddeley-Michael Giacchino(score) Ripslinger K-Michael Giacchino(score) Turbo Transmission-Michael Giacchino(score) Mater and Holley's Wedding-Michael Giacchino(score) Race On Heaven & Earth-Michael Giacchino(score) Cranking Up The Heat-Michael Giacchino(score) Air Mater Returns-Michael Giacchino(score) Natalie Axlerod-Michael Giacchino(score) Ned Falls For Mia/Zed Falls For Tia-Michael Giacchino(score) Rule The Skies-Michael Giacchino(score) History's Biggest Loser Planes-Michael Giacchino(score) Mustang Of Disguise-Michael Giacchino(score) The Lemon Pledge-Michael Giacchino(score) I'm No Agent-Michael Giacchino(score) Going To The Backup Plan-Michael Giacchino(score) Rip's The Bomb-Michael Giacchino(score) Lightning Storm-Michael Giacchino(score) Return Of The Green Tornado/Last Fight-Michael Giacchino(score) Axlerod Exposed-Michael Giacchino(score) Wings Around Propwash Junction-Michael Giacchino(score) Da Turboslinger-Michael Giacchino(score) Nobody's Fool from Cars 2 (Randy Newman's version) (score) List of musical numbers performed in the film Lady Marmalade-Rochelle, Glamour Forklifts Marry You-Tow Mater, Holley Shiftwell, Lightning McQueen, Sally Carrera I'll Never Be Ahead Of Him-Jackson Storm Agent K-Ken, Siddeley Where I Have Been-Dusty Crophopper Flying High-Tow Mater, Skipper Riley Triumphant-Natalie Certain, Lemons Chorus One Day I'll Fly Away-Siddeley Everything But You-Jackson Storm, Lightning McQueen, Sally Carrera Super Spy Reunion-Finn McMissile, Tow Mater, Holley Shiftwell, Siddeley Falling In Love With You-Ned and Zed, Mia and Tia Flame Of My Heart/The Confession-Dusty Crophopper Glowing Eyes-Cruz Ramirez Move On To The Next Rookie-Sally Carrera, Lemons Chorus On The Record-Cruz Ramirez I'll Never Be Ahead Of Him(Reprise)-Lightning McQueen, Jackson Storm The Race Of His Life-RPX Team Nobody's Fool (In the end credits of Cars 4 and performed by Randy Newman in this movie) Trivia Mater and Holley get married in the movie. Sally's younger sister has eyes that match the color of her paint. She will be given a name before the movie is in theaters. During the battle, Jennifer is alone and there are lots of bad guys trying to kill her. A very frightened Jennifer is able to escape all the evil cars trying to kill her and she did not get injured at all. However, Jennifer is still in a panic over the tons of bad killer cars now in Oswego New York. Jennifer the teal car spots Tow Mater driving where he tells Jennifer to hurry and he has to get her out of here. Jennifer uses her front right tire to grab onto Mater's hook and once they get very close to the highway Mater tells the computer to activate the rockets. The computer says "Request acknowledged!" before turning on Mater's rockets. First person hood view of Jennifer is now shown on TV as they started blasting right on the NY route 481 south highway. First person hood view of Jennifer is still shown on TV as Jennifer and Mater raced down I-481 south. Once Mater and Jennifer reach the end of I-481 south which is past exit 1, Mater tells his computer to activate the second kind of chute. The computer says "Request acknowledged!" before Jennifer and Mater start flying in the sky with Mater's rockets still turned on. It shows the two flying to Radiator Springs the entire time on the TV. Once at Radiator Springs, a very happy Jennifer thanked Mater for getting her out of the now dangerous Oswego New York and to safety. Linda and Jr. are Lightning McQueen and Sally's kids that have poor brakes. The two of them sneaked out of radiator springs only to go out of control at extreme speed once they are on a highway. This is because Linda and Jr. have their brakes on fire. Black smoke and sparks streamed out on both of their sides as they crash into anything like fuel dispensers. They even somersaulted sideways in the air. That all ends when Linda and Jr. get into a violent rollover crash down the hill and through a brick wall. The two injured kids are taken to the hospital. Sally and Lightning McQueen watch the news which is about how their two kids were out of control. Lots of cars on the news are being interviewed over Linda and Jr. crashing into anything including fuel dispensers. Rochelle is even interviewed as well about this. The second time Linda and Jr. had to go to the hospital is because two of their tires blew out, causing the two to lose control, crash through a barrier, and to fall down the canyon in a world grand prix race. When Jr. and Linda are falling down the canyon, the screen goes black and white and the words YOU LOSE CRASHED! are in red and displayed on the screen which is taken from Need For Speed Carbon. The YOU LOSE CRASHED! theme from Need For Speed Carbon is also heard as well. Category:Owen Wilson films Category:Ringo Starr films Category:Films starring Michael J. Fox Category:Michael Keaton films Category:Films starring Matthew Lillard